ReawAkening
by ImAliAndImFabulous0218
Summary: This story is for anyone who is still grieving over the ending in the PLL episode, "A is for Answers." Also known as #AliTellsAll. For anyone who needs closure on Ezra, because I know I do.
1. Teaser

**Teaser**:

"NO!"

"EZRA!"

"You keep your eyes open, don't you close your eyes, keep them open! Don't you die on me!"

"_Somebody_ call for help!"

"EZRA!" The sight was just too much for her.

_"911_, _what's_ _your_-_" _

"My friend was just shot!"

No one cared about getting caught now, all they cared about was getting Ezra an ambulance.

The paramedics rushed towards Ezra and Aria, trying to pry her from his side.

"No! No, let me come with him! Please!"

'A' isn't afraid to kill. They had known it all along, but now they were positive.

"Do you think he'll be okay?"

"Guys, do you know what this means? Ezra took a bullet for _us!_ He fought off 'A' for us. He's got to be on our side! We were wrong all along, Ezra is innocent!"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hi! **

**So, this is my first story on here. I've copied and pasted it from when I wrote it on my Wattpad account, Halegirl06, and I'll try to update whenever I can! Review with any criticism you have. :)**


	2. Chapter 1 - Ezra, NO!

Part 1

"It's so beautiful.."

"NO! No." Yelled Aria when she saw Ezra's wound. He fell, and she caught him, slowly lowering him to the ground. The others then saw what happened.

"EZRA!" Spencer yelled, rushing forward.

"Oh my God, _Ezra_!" Emily shouted.

"No, please! Ezra! You keep your eyes open, don't you close your eyes, keep them _open!_" Aria shouted, sobbing beside him, her hands on his face. His eyes slowly closed. "Don't you die on me!"

"_Somebody_ call for help!" Ali shouted, tears running down her face.

"EZRA!" Hanna kept yelling his name. The sight was just too much for her. She sat down and started crying into her hands.

Emily was the only one who had enough composure to get her phone out and call 911. Tears were still running down her face, though.

"_911_, _what's_ _your_-"

"My friend was just shot!" Emily cut the receiver off, quickly telling her the address. No one _cared_ about getting caught now, all they cared about was getting Ezra an ambulance.

A few minutes later, they heard sirens wailing, and saw lights flashing. Paramedics then opened the doors to the roof they were on, a stretcher at hand. They rushed towards Ezra and Aria, trying to pry her from his side.

"No! No, let me come with him! Please!" She shouted, watching the paramedics get him onto the stretcher, Emily holding her back. Spencer was covering her mouth with her hand, and Hanna was being comforted by Ali. The medics finally obliged, and everyone watched as they rode the ambulance to the hospital. Everyone followed in Spencer's car, but they blocked Ali from view, just in case 'A' was watching. They knew by now that 'A' was always watching. The Liars now knew that 'A' wasn't afraid to kill. They had known it all along, but now they were positive.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Hanna asked, still being comforted by Ali.

"I hope so, Hanna. Did you see Aria?" Emily replied.

Spencer looked at them in the rear-view mirror, tears streaming down her face, but nonetheless, incredulous. "Guys, do you know what this means? Ezra took a bullet for us! He fought off 'A' for us. He's got to be on our side! We were wrong all along, Ezra is innocent!" She said, turning into the hospital parking lot behind the ambulance.

Everyone thought over what Spencer had just said, and they all agreed. Another person checked off their 'A' suspect list.

Back in the ambulance, Aria was a mess. She was sobbing into her left hand, her right clasped tightly around Ezra's. After all he's done, she's still in love with him. And it shows. The paramedics had put a breathing mask over top his mouth and nose, and had put a neck brace on his neck to help stabilize him, just in case the bullet had reached his spinal cord somehow.

Once they had reached the hospital, Ezra was swept away by various doctors and nurses, leaving Aria to wait in the waiting room. A few minutes later, Hanna rushed to her side, followed by Ali, Spencer and Emily.

"Ali, why are you still here? What about you-know-who?" She asked in between sobs.

"I can manage a little time to help my friends in need," Ali replied, rubbing Aria's back. Hanna hugged her side, and Aria buried her head in Hanna's neck, her body wracking with harsh sobs. Then, she started coughing. And coughing. Like she couldn't get any air, but she could, in a way. Her face started turning red.

"Guys, she's having a panic attack!" Spencer yelled. "Aria, calm down, breathe, okay?" Aria couldn't calm down.

Eventually, Emily had to run and get a nurse to help. The nurse took her to a vacant room, and gave her an oxygen mask to hold to her face, to see if it would help. It didn't. She kept crying and coughing. The nurse took the mask.

"Aria, you need to take deep breaths, or I'm going to have to sedate you for a little bit, okay? Take a deep breath, okay, good, sit up, and keep breathing. In through your mouth, now out," she instructed. Eventually, Aria had calmed down to just tears. "Are you alright, sweetheart?" The nurse asked Aria. She nodded. "Why don't you go into the bathroom and wash your face to cool yourself down?" Aria nodded again, coughed once more, then went into the bathroom and splashed some water onto her face, looking into the mirror.

_ Is_ _my_ _face_ _really_ _that_ _red_ _right_ _now?_ She thought. She shrugged he shoulders, then went back out to see everyone was still in the room. She walked up to the nurse. "Thanks for helping me," she started. The nurse nodded. "Hey, um, my boyfriend was the victim of a bullet, named Ezra Fitz, he was admitted about half an hour ago. Do you know when he'll be where I can visit him?" She asked, saying that Ezra was her boyfriend, even though they had broken up. If he had gone so far as to take a bullet for all of them, why wouldn't she want him back? Aria does love him, after all.

"Yes, I believe he just got out of surgery. I think he was in room 105.." The nurse replied. Aria nodded her thanks, then ran out into the hall, looking for room 105. When she got there, the first person she saw was a doctor looking over what appeared to be his notes on Ezra. Aria then shifted her eyes to the patient in front of the doctor, and almost screamed.

Ezra was in a hospital gown, and had a breathing mask on his face. He also had various wires attached to where he was shot, and it was so bad, they had him on life support. That was when the doctor noticed her.

"Oh, hello! Are you here to see Mr. Fitz?" Everyone nodded. "Well, he's a very lucky man. The bullet didn't reach anything too vital, other than his kidney, but it didn't do too much damage to the organ itself. He should wake up anytime now. He did lose a lot of blood, though. I'll just give you all some time alone," He said. He then exited the room, leaving Aria, Ali, Spencer, Hanna and Emily alone in the room.

"Oh my God, Ezra!" Aria rushed to his side, and grasped his almost lifeless hand in hers. She started heavily sobbing into their hands, wishing she could go back and take that bullet for him instead. She buried her head in his chest, wishing he was awake so he could comfort her. But he wasn't. At least he would be awake soon enough. Ali ran up beside her, and wrapped her arms around her back in attempt to help calm her down so that she didn't have another panic attack.

"He'll be okay, Aria, calm down, it's okay." Emily told her, walking up beside Ali and kneeling down next to them. Spencer looked at them.

"Guys, that's the thing, it's not okay. 'A' is still out there; who's saying that it's ever going to be okay again? Ezra got hit with a damn bullet! We need to find out who 'A' is, quickly. Ali, you already missed your flight, so that gives us a little more time to figure out who it is. But, Aria, one thing's for certain, Ezra still loves you, and you don't have to be in question anymore." She said. Aria nodded through her tears.

"I know.. I told you all, but you didn't li - listen!" She said, fisting Ezra's hospital gown in her hands, hating how her life was turning out. She wished she could just live in a world where her and Ezra could date without question, Ali was safe in Rosewood, and there was no 'A.' But sadly, that wouldn't happen. Because this was real life, not a fantasy where your special fairy godmother comes and grants you your heart's desires. Spencer came forward and rubbed Aria's back.

"Look, Aria, Ezra will be alright. The doctor said that he'd wake up any minute now, and he'd hate to see you like this. We're sorry we didn't listen, but right now, you need to calm down, and wash up. You can use the room's shower first; we'll keep an eye on Ezra for you, okay?" She said to her, leading her over to the small bathroom that sat in the corner of the room.

Aria nodded, then walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She wiped her eyes with the back of her left hand - a bloody hand - and turned the shower on, stripping off her clothes, setting them in the sink. She would have to put them back on, since she didn't have a different outfit on-hand.

Aria stepped into the shower, using the soap that the hospital provided to wash herself. She watched the dried blood on her body run down her legs, and into the shower drain. That was Ezra's blood. The man she's in love with. The man who took a damn _bullet_ for her and her friends. It just wasn't right.

The situation hit her like a ton of bricks, causing her to slowly slide down the shower wall, and put her head in her hands, sobbing yet again. She just couldn't take it. It just wasn't fair.

What did she ever do to deserve this?

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Well, that was the official first chapter! I was going to wait a while to update, but then I saw that I got follows, and reviews within 24 hours, requesting more! I didn't know that my story would be viewed so quickly! Thank you all so much!**

**-Haley xx**


	3. Chapter 2 - Tell Us!

Part 2 - Tell Us!

Back outside, everyone was sitting around the room, waiting for their former English teacher to awaken. Hanna was checking her reflection in the mirror, Ali was filing her nails, and Spencer and Emily just sat next to Ezra, making sure he was okay, like they had promised.

Then, they heard the sobs. Heart-wrenching sobs, coming from the bathroom.

"Poor Aria.." Hanna whispered, looking away from the mirror. "Shouldn't someone check on her? What if she ends up hurting herself?" Like I used to, she wanted to say. But she didn't want to bring that up at a time like this.

"Yeah, but she might just need a little time to herself. She'll be okay, as soon as Ezra wakes up." Emily replied. Then, they heard a familiar voice ask a question.

"What's going to happen when I wake up?" Everyone turned to look at Ezra, who had pulled his breathing mask off so that he could talk. Then, he heard Aria's sobbing, and tried to sit up, but immediately laid back down, wincing and holding his side in pain.

Aria then walked into the room, only wearing a towel. She had heard Ezra's voice, so she had quickly finished up her shower, not bothering to get dressed again. Everyone in that room had seen it all before.

She ran up to Ezra, her bare feet padding against the hospital floor. She slipped into the hospital bed next to him, and laid her head on his chest, on the side of his body that wasn't shot, of course.

Ezra wrapped his arms around her waist, while Aria started to quietly sob into his chest. Eventually, Aria had cried herself to sleep, still in Ezra's arms. He didn't mind, though. He never minded. He just held her, and waited for someone to break the silence. Spencer was the one to do it.

"Back at the restaurant.. You said that you knew who.. 'A'... Was.. How?" She asked, looking at Aria. Ezra seemed to think for a moment before he spoke.

"... Guys, I.. I would tell you if I could... But, it's just not safe, at this precise moment.. He could be anywhere, you know that," he told them, his eyes filled with sympathy. Ali rolled her eyes.

"C'mon, Ezra! I need to leave soon! If you don't tell, I don't stay, we've been over this! I have to know!" She cried. Ezra took a deep breath, contemplating.

"I, I really can't.. He threatened me, he threatens everyone... When he shot me, I was lucky it was just a warning shot. If he wanted to kill me, he would have," he told them, hugging Aria closer to his side. Emily thought for a minute.

"Well, if he didn't kill you, he must've had a reason, right? He must not have wanted to kill you... Ezra, are you sure that you can't just tell us? It would sure make things a hell of a lot easier." Emily said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"No, I can't, it would endanger you more," he replied, resting his eyes. Ali tried to protest, but Spencer gave her a look that shut her up. They had to at least give him time to rest. He had only been penetrated by a bullet, what, an hour ago? He needs it.

Eventually, Ezra fell asleep, so everyone else sat quietly discussing their current situation next to the window in the corner of his room. They were currently talking about Ali's safety.

"Ali, please don't leave! It isn't necessary; you heard Ezra! He knows who 'A' is, he can help," Emily tried to convince Alison. So far, it wasn't working. But, she was contemplating on staying somewhere where she would be safe, but would be able to come back, as soon as this 'A' person was behind hell's bars.

"Emily, how is he going to help us? The poor guy just got shot! He could have died, right in Aria's arms!" Alison screamed in a whisper. Hanna sighed while looking at Aria next to Ezra on the hospital bed.

"Does it bother anyone else that Aria doesn't have any clothes on, and she's in bed with our old English teacher? I mean, I know this has happened before, but I don't think I like looking at it like this," she said, narrowing her eyes, still whispering.

"Well, I think it's actually kind of sweet." Spencer protested. After all, she'd probably stop in the middle of her shower if Toby was in this state. Hell, she'd most likely run out naked... Well, maybe not.. She still wanted to have her modesty.. But, if it was Toby.. Nah, she'd put on a towel.

"Yeah, I guess so.." Hanna replied half-heartedly.

"Guys, we still need to figure out who 'A' is. We might as well forget about Ezra knowing, because he isn't going to tell us." Emily said, trying to get back on subject. Alison slowly shook her head.

"I don't think we're going to find out tonight.. I've missed my plane, Ezra and Aria aren't in the best position, and.. Well, just about everything else that could go wrong, has gone wrong..." She started. Everyone looked at her, afraid she had made the decision to leave for good. "But, I don't think I'm going to stay away.. Permanently. I'm still leaving for a little while. It's not safe in Rosewood. I won't be back until 'A' is gone.. I think. There are so many twists and turns, I could be back here next week," Ali finished. The girls around her smiled.

Ali wasn't leaving, permanently, that is. And that was good enough.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Author's Note:

Okay, short chapter, I know, but I wanted to get my current ideas down so that I could form new ones in my head, like in the shower, or when I'm trying to think up a story in my head when I'm board. That's when I get the best ideas.

So, I don't know when the next update will be up, but it should be as soon as I get some ideas for the next chapter. After all, this is a PLL story, and what is one without 268 plot turns each time? Haha!

Hmm.. I was thinking, maybe something between Spencer and Toby next? Spoby..? Spencer is still addicted to those pills, right? Yeah, I'm pretty sure. Jeez, less than a month since the season finale of PLL, and I'm already getting forgetful!

By the way, I've recently started reading the books that the show is based off of, and OH MA LAWD, it is good. I read the first book in less than four hours, it was so good! DEFINITELY a recommendation!

I won't be updating as fast as I have starting now, because this is the last if my previously written chapters from Wattpad. I'm going to update soon, though. DAT A PROMIS!

Man, I'm too random for my own good...

Tell me what you guys think about doing Spoby in the next chapter!

Welp, as always, thanks for reading, favoriting, reviewing, or whatever else you'd like to do! :D

And, MAY THE ODDS EVA BE IN YA FAVA! (Teehee!)

PLL is serious, but who says I have to be?! ... Okay, I'm done.

BYE!


	4. Chapter 3 - Toby?

Chapter Three - Toby?!

The very next day, Spencer woke up to a huge surprise. Toby. Freaking. Cavanaugh. Was sitting next to her bed. She did a double take as she watched him flip through one of her many books, probably waiting for her to wake up.

"Toby?! What are you doing here? I thought you were in London!" She said, jumping up and kissing him full on the lips. He laughed as he pulled away.

"Well, surprise? I just got off the plain a few hours ago. I'm staying at a nearby motel," he replied, pulling her in for another kiss.

"Where are my parents? How did you get in?" She asked, kissing him again. She'd probably be doing that all day. She had missed him a lot, _especially _his kisses. Toby tried to talk in between small kisses that Spencer kept giving him.

"They're - still - at - the - Police - Station." He replied.

"Really? ... All night?"

" - Yeah... Spencer, are you okay?" He asked, pulling away.

"Just missed you, why?" She asked, giving him a questioning look that Toby found rather adorable.

"You're kissing me a lot." He said.

"I know," Spencer said, then leaned in and passionately kissed him.

Eventually, they got lost in each other's touch.

* * *

Aria woke up in a hospital bed, in only a towel.. Which had become unraveled during her slumber, so that if anyone walked in, they would get a very nice view of her *naked* body.

She looked beside her, then remembered what had happened the night before. Ezra getting shot, Alison telling them just about everything, and then rushing to the hospital. She looked at Ezra, who was still asleep, then saw that on a nearby chair, there was a pair of pajamas and clean clothes with a note sitting there. Aria got out of the bed, careful not to wake Ezra, and picked up the note, holding the towel up around her body.

_Aria -_

_We got you a clean pair of clothes, and some pajamas for you before we got home. Good luck with Ezra. _

_We'll see you later!_

_Hanna, Emily, and Spencer._

She smiled, then quickly put on the pajamas, thinking they were decent enough to wear at a hospital. Comfy, too, and for some reason, she felt very lazy. She threw the towel she was once wearing into a nearby clothing bin, then carefully laid back down in Ezra's arms, trying not to wake him, but to no avail. He stirred in his sleep, then his eyes slowly fluttered open.

"..Hey," Aria said, awkwardly. They hadn't really talked since she had found out about him writing that book, which she'd rather not explain, which made things tense. Alison had told everyone that he had been trying to contact them so that he could get back with Aria, and she only hoped that that was true. At least she knew that Ezra was _not _'A,' like everyone has suspected.

Ezra looked down at Aria with his blue eyes, that just made her melt every time she looked into them. She had to look away, because she didn't want to be weak when she got out of the hospital bed. He just did that to her. She knew that she loved him, but she had always been afraid of getting hurt, and Ezra had done just that. But he still managed to make her weak at the knees, and get her brain to fog up.

"Hey," he said, brushing a stray lock of hair out of her eyes, tucking it behind her left ear. "Are you okay?"

"Why? Shouldn't I be asking you that? You're the one with the bullet wound." Ezra rolled his eyes. "I'm fine, Ezra. Are you?"

"Perfectly okay. You didn't seem well at all last night. Emily told me before I fell asleep that you had a panic attack worrying about me. Is that true Aria?" He asked her, concerned. Aria shifted her eyes to the strings of her pajama bottoms, and her fingers started to nervously fiddle with them.

"..Yes," she replied, after a few moments, her eyes never leaving her pajama pants. Ezra used his thumb and forefinger to lift up her chin, so that she would look at him.

"Aria, look at me," he started. "I'm okay, alright? I'm fine, you shouldn't worry about me." Aria stared at him incredulously, studying his face.

"How could I not worry about you? You could have died and left me here alone," she told him, her voice cracking at the end.

"You wouldn't be alone, you'd have Hanna, Emily, Spencer, and your whole family." Ezra said, confused. Aria could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. Things with Ezra had been so on and off, she couldn't help but feel emotional. Especially since she loved him.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't have you," she said, a stray tear making its way down her face. Ezra wiped it away with his thumb, his eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"You could live without me; you have before."

"Yeah, but that was _before. _This is _now, _Ezra!" Aria said, sobbing once again, burying her head in the crook of his neck. All he did was comfort her while she cried.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I'm sorry that this was a short chapter, but the next one will be long!**

**:D**

**Kisses,**

**-H**


	5. Chapter 4 - Spoby Problems

**Chapter 4 - Spoby Problems 3**

**Three Weeks Later**

Spencer was walking on the sidewalk to the nearest drug store. Aria was with Ezra at his house, taking care of him. Ali was off again, as soon as their plan was figured out. She didn't say where she was going, just that she would be back when A was gone, and would contact them in secret when she needed anything, such as money. Hanna and Emily were at Emily's house, chatting about something. Spencer didn't care what at the moment. All she cared about was settling her thoughts once and for all.

'A' hadn't been doing anything lately, except for the common threatening text message. It was relieving, and also scary, because he could be planning something big. Bigger than shooting Ezra with a bullet.

Spencer had been feeling weird lately. She was acting weird, too, and a lot of people had called her out on it recently, as well. She had been throwing up all through the week, and when she pressed on her abdomen, it felt harder than usual. She knew that this could just be a stomach bug, but she couldn't push away the thought of being.. Well, it scared her to even think about it.

Her? Pregnant? It sounded nearly impossible. She was only a teenager, and she hadn't even graduated from high school yet. Then again, she was stupid enough to do it with him. Him... Toby... What would he say if she _was _pregnant? No doubt it would be his.

Spencer was brought out of her daydream when she slammed into the automatic doors that entered to the pharmacy. Whoops.. She wasn't looking where she was going. The doors then opened, and she embarrassingly walked in, her cheeks flushing, and her nose bruising. She walked to the section that held various feminine products. Pads, tampons.. And pregnancy tests. She grabbed the first four brands she saw, then sped over to the register. The cashier, whose name tag said 'Sylvia,' gave her a sympathetic look, then rang up the tests.

"Twelve seventy-five," she said. Spencer handed her the money, then picked up the plastic bag containing what she just bought. "Good luck," Sylvia wished her. Spencer thanked her, then left the store. She walked to her car, got in, then drove home. Thankfully, her family wouldn't be home, since Melissa was off who-knows-where, and her parents were.. Well, she didn't know. They had only briefly mentioned where they were going before they were gone. All she knew was that they would be gone for almost a month. Some parents.

She closed the door behind her, set her keys down, then ran upstairs to her bathroom. Spencer locked the bathroom door, just in case, and quickly tore open the first box. She quickly took it, then waited for the results. Five minutes later, two blue line showed up. Positive.

"That can't be right..." She mumbled under her breath opening the rest of the boxes, quickly taking them all. The first one showed up a few minutes later. Positive. The next, positive. Then positive, and positive. Five positive pregnancy tests. Spencer double-checked the instructions, then sat down on the lid of the toilet, rubbing her hand over her face.

She was pregnant.. Pregnant..

Oh, god. She's _pregnant. _As in, having a _baby. _And, in these circumstances? Not the best event to happen. _Ecspecially _with 'A' around. _Not _good. Suddenly, she broke down. She was sobbing for probably ten minutes. Then, she realized, that crying wouldn't do anything.

She then took out her phone to text Toby. If she was going to tell him, she would tell him as soon as possible. As she was typing out her message, she was interrupted by her receiving a text from an unknown number. Great. A.

_Unknown| Received at 12:33pm_

_Congrats, you've gotten yourself knocked up. I can't wait to tell everyone. ;)_

_Kisses,_

_A_

Well, that just made her day one hundred times worse. A knew. Ugh, he must've seen her exit the drug store! Or, he was in the damn place, following her. She just _loves _her life.

Now, she would have to tell everyone before A did. Oh, great.

Spencer sent her text message to her boyfriend, asking if they could talk soon. She then put the tests in a large plastic bag, and put the containers at the bottom of the trash bin, so that no one would see it, unless they dug through the garbage. A few minutes later, Toby replied, saying that he would be over soon. Spencer took a deep breath, then went downstairs and sat on the couch, starting on her algebra homework while she was waiting, the bag of tests beside her.

A little bit later, there was a knock on her door. Toby. She took a deep breath, then stood up and let him in, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Hey," she said, trying to put the thought that he might run away from her after this conversation. Toby smiled at her, then sat down on the couch after she did.

"So, what did you need to talk about?" He asked, wrapping his arm around her. Spencer tried to breathe properly, but was finding it hard to do. She wanted to shrug away from him, knowing that he would hate her after this, but instead leaned into him, taking in his comforting presence, trying to suppress the moment she would tell him about what she was carrying. Toby didn't seem to care that she hadn't answered him yet, he just sat there, hugging her, while she buried her head in his neck.

A few minutes later, he was getting worried. "Spencer, tell me what's wrong," he demanded. Spencer clung to him, tears starting to escape her eyes. She didn't want to tell him, and have him leave her. She loved him too much for that to happen. But, she had to tell him, otherwise A would, and everything would be messed up. Plus, he had a right to know, being the father and all. Wow.. Father... Toby and her were going to be parents.. If she didn't get an abortion, that is. She probably wouldn't, though.. Unless Toby wanted her to..

Wow, her, a mother... It just doesn't seem real.

"Spencer. Tell me." At this point, Spencer started to sob. She didn't want to tell him.. "Spencer, if you aren't going to tell me and let me help you, I might as well leave," he told her, rubbing her back. He kissed the top of her head, which only made her feel even worse.

"I'm pregnant." Spencer said it so quiet, it was almost inaudible. But, Toby heard her, and tensed next to her.

"What?" He asked, for clarification. Spencer moved closer to him, and hugged him tighter.

"I'm pregnant," she whispered, her sobs ceasing. Toby sighed, but continued to rub her back. After a few minutes of him being silent, Spencer was getting more and more upset. _"Say something!"_She told him.

"Well, what do you want me to say, Spencer? Enlighten me, because I have no freaking clue what to tell you," he told her. She started to cry again. Not because of him, just because of the situation she'd gotten herself into, and probably her hormones.

"I don't know! Just hold me, okay? Please?" Toby sighed again, then pulled her closer onto his lap, and they just sat there, in each other's arms. Spencer was tucked into his chest, while he held her and thought about what she had just told him. He thought she could have been lying, since she had a drug addiction, but that thought was gone when he noticed a plastic bag nearby that had about five positive pregnancy tests inside.

A few minutes later, Toby got the courage to ask her about a sensitive subject.

"Spencer, are you still speeding?" He asks tentively. Spencer looked like she would start crying again, and was silent. He took that as a yes. But she was pregnant, and she could end up giving their baby a birth defect, or causing her to cause a miscarriage. Toby sighed. "Spencer, you can't take those anymore, no matter what. You'll end up killing our baby."

"But I-" Toby cut her off.

"No, Spencer. No more pills. I know how hard it is for you, but you can't. Do you want to have this baby?" He asks.

"Yes."

"Then you have to promise me, and _really _promise me, not like last time, that you will agree to stop taking drugs. For me, and the baby. Okay?" Spencer nods her head, then sobs into her hands. She knew how hard withdraw was. She had done it once. It hurt _so _bad. Not only mentally, but physically as well. "Okay. I love you," he tells her.

"I love you too, Toby."

* * *

Aria was feeling stuck. She had been keeping a secret from everyone, even Ezra. She was staying with him in his cabin, where they were hiding out for a while to get a break for spring break, from A of course. But that wasn't happening, for Aria anyways.

'A' had been tormenting her worse than ever. Through texts, notes, and emails. Ezra still wasn't feeling great; his side hurt a lot. But that didn't stop A. She dreaded what was to come next, every time her phone rang. She lied to her friends and her boyfriend when she told them that A hadn't been bugging her recently, so that they wouldn't worry, when they had so much to worry about already. It was tearing her apart. All she could do was crawl in bed next to Ezra, into his arms. She was currently laying next to him, with her arm around his torso, on the couch. He had fallen asleep, and she was watching Dance Moms on TV on mute. She jumped when her phone rang. It was from an unknown number, great.

_Unknown| 11:33 p.m._

_Liar, Liar, has a secret._

_But, I know, she can't keep it._

_Your boyfriend has been shot, _

_But, is it over?_

_I think not._

_Kisses,_

_-A._

Aria widened her eyes. What did 'A' mean? She knew it wasn't over, but did this text have a deeper meaning? Was he planning something huge, or was he not done with Ezra? She shook her head. This was supposed to be her vacation week. So, she snuggled into Ezra's chest, and put her phone on silent. She wasn't going to deal with any more stress, so she would ignore her phone. No contact with anyone but Ezra. That would ease her anxiety, just being with him.

She smiled, closing her eyes, breathing in his scent. She already felt like her troubles were gone.


	6. Chapter 5 - Go Away, Paige

Chapter Five - Figuring Things Out

**Spencer and Toby POV**

Last night, Toby had stayed with Spencer at her house to comfort her. He had just found out about her being pregnant about twelve hours ago. Now, he was lying next to Spencer in her bed awake, thinking about their 'situation.' He had his arm wrapped around her, sitting on her abdomen, and his chin was resting against her shoulder. She wasn't asleep, either. It was pretty early in the morning, only 3am, but neither of them could fall asleep. Their thoughts kept them awake. Thoughts about becoming parents at such ages, _telling _their parents, and possible outcomes. Outcomes such as Spencer's parents kicking her out, and of Spencer's dad shooting Toby for impregnating his daughter. That most likely wouldn't happen; probably just the first one. But, if that did happen, she always had a home with Toby at his loft.

They also thought about 'A,' and what (s)he would do. Spencer had shown Toby the text that she had gotten, and he had just shook his head and ran his hand through his hair.

"Spencer, don't think about that, okay? So, everyone will know. It'll be okay if that happens, alright? We'll just have to tell everyone before they found out _that _way. Just don't worry about it, you don't need anymore stress," he had said. She nodded her head, then leaned on his shoulder. He sat there with her until Spencer asked if he would stay with her for the month while her family was away. Of course, he'd said yes. They had then went upstairs and got ready for bed.

Suddenly, Spencer turns around to face her boyfriend in bed. He shifted his glance down to her tear-stained face. She had been silently crying for a long while now. All he had been able to do was hold her, like she had requested.

"Toby, what if 'A' makes me get rid of the baby?" She croaked, her lower lip trembling. He ran his hand up and down her arm, trying to comfort her. It helped, but not completely.

"It doesn't matter if he makes you, because he won't. And I'll kick A's ass if he does. We aren't getting rid of this baby, Spencer. Only unless you want to, okay?" Toby told her. She nodded, then shifted so that she could rest her head on his chest. A few minutes later, they fell asleep, their bodies peacefully entwined together.

**Ezra and Aria's POV**

When Aria woke up, she was alone on the couch, and the TV was off. She sat up and looked around, but didn't see Ezra. _He must be in the bathroom, _she thought, rubbing her tired eyes. She shifted her gaze to the coffee table across from her, and saw that her phone had lit up with two new text messages. She wanted to look at them, in case it was one of the girls, but also didn't want to, in case it was A. She cautiously picked up her phone, unlocked it, and saw that the first message was from.. Paige. Aria furrowed her eyebrows, then opened the message.

_Paige|12:03am_

_Can you help me? I really need to talk 2 Emily!_

Aria sighed, then decided to answer that one later. The next text was from Ezra.

_Ezra Fitz|8:38am_

_Hey, just went out to grab some milk. Be back soon. Love you._

Aria smiled, then decided that she didn't need to answer that one. She looked at the time, and it said that it was only 9. He would probably be back within ten minutes. She then got up and went to the bedroom, fixing her hair in the dresser mirror. Suddenly, a piece of paper sitting on the bed caught her eye, and she immediately froze. A. It has to be.

She lowered her arms to her sides, then hesitantly walked over to the bed, picking up the paper, reading the note aloud to herself.

"'Think you could get away from me that easy? Nice try, bitch. -A.'" She crumpled up the paper, then threw it on the ground, putting her head in her hands. A had found her only hideaway, the only place where she felt close to "safe", with Ezra. Her eyes welled with tears, and she took her phone out again. She didn't want to be here alone, when A could be anywhere. Even in the cabin _with _her. She quickly dialed Ezra's number, and he answered after the third ring.

_"Hello?"_

"Ezra, when are you going to get here?" Aria asked, pacing around the room.

_"A few minutes, why?"_

"Can you just hurry, please?"

_"Okay. Are you alright?" _He then went into a whisper. _"..Is it A?" _

Aria sighed. "Yeah, he left me a note in the bedroom."

_"IN the bedroom? He got INSIDE the cabin?! How long ago was this?"_

"Ezra, I'm fine, just.. Just get here fast, okay?"

Ezra sighed. _"Okay. I'll be home in five minutes. Make sure the doors are locked."_

"Okay. I love you."

_"I love you too." _Then, they ended the call.

**Emily's POV**

Emily was starting to get annoyed. Her phone was blowing up with text messages and phone calls from Paige. Didn't she know that they were over? She was pretty sure that she made it clear when she dumped her.

She groaned when her ringtone started up again, and finally decided to answer it. "What? What do you need, Paige."

"Can we please talk about this? I've been trying to get a hold of you for weeks!" She said, exasperated. Emily rolled her eyes.

"We've been over this! You gave up Alison; I'll never forgive you for this!" Emily exclaimed.

"Why can't we work this out? I love you!"

"Paige, we're over and that's _final." _Then, she hung up.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Guys, I can't even thank you all so much for reviewing, favoriting and following this story! I mean, wow! I didn't think that anyone would find it that fast! I wish I could reply to you all, but I have a really bad memory, and my computer won't let me copy and paste the reviews onto here to publicly reply, but they all basically say the same thing; asking me to update, and that they really like this story, and all I can say to that, is _thank you._**

**Really, thank you so much!**

**Luv you guys!**

**-Haley**

**AKA **

**ImAliAndImFabulous 3**


	7. Chapter 6 - Do I Love Him?

**Chapter Six - You Too?! WHAT?**

**Aria's Point of View**

I was lying on the couch, impatiently waiting for Ezra to get here. Finally, after ten minutes, he walked inside with a gallon of milk in his hands. He quickly put it in the fridge, then looked over at me as he closed the door.

"You said _five _minutes." I pointed out. Truthfully, I was seriously scared earlier. Plus, he's still recovering, he shouldn't be out and about alone. Ezra sighed, and ran his hand through his hair, walking over to me.

"I know, but I got pulled over when I was driving back." He replied.

"What? Why?" I ask, sitting up so that he had room to sit next to me.

"I was speeding." I sighed.

"Ezra, you shouldn't do stuff like this! What if you weren't looking, and you got into a car crash? What would happen then? You'd be hurt even worse! You're still recovering, Ezra!" I exclaim, worried.

"Aria, I'm fine! I was only gone for, what, thirty minutes? It's not that long, I can take care of myself, you know," he retorts.

"I know you can, but you know I worry! What if he gets you again when you go out alone?" He rolls his eyes.

"He won't!"

"And how do you know that?" I ask, my voice rising.

"I just do!"

"How?!"

"_Just drop it, okay?" _Ezra says, standing up from beside me and walking into the small kitchen. I scoffed.

"I'm not going to 'just drop it,' I want to know what you were thinking!"

"I was thinking we were out of milk!"

"You should have woken me up for this! I don't want you going alone in this state!"

"What state?!" He asks. We were now full-out yelling.

"This one!" I yell, motioning towards him. He throws his hands up in frustration, then walks out of the room. I groan in frustration, then sit down on the couch. I hate when we fight, it never feels good. All I feel is guilt afterwards. I sigh, then stand up again. I don't want to be feeling guilty for long. So, I walk back to the bedroom, to face the music.

**Hanna's Point of View**

_"It's Travis - Leave a message at the beep." **Beep.**_I sighed.

"Hey, Travis. It's me.. Again. I would still like to talk to you; but it's like you've been avoiding me. I've told you before; I'm _over _Caleb, but I guess you don't believe me. But I am. Promise... Anyways, just... Call me back? When you can? I wanted to tell yo-" _Beeeep. _I groaned. The voice message always has to end when I'm not finished. Of course.

I'm not sure if I'm over Caleb or not, but I think I am. I mean, if he wants to gloat over some dead girl over me, than maybe he just wasn't for me. I do really like Travis, it just doesn't seem like he thinks of me in that way. If I like Travis, then I must be over Caleb, right? I can't like someone if I like someone else, can I?

Well, Aria did. But she only liked Jake, she wasn't in love with him like she is with Ezra. She only had a schoolgirl crush, nothing else. What is it with Travis? Do I love him? I mean, I loved Caleb, but I'm pretty sure I don't anymore. I just don't like getting hurt. With him, it felt like that was my forever - _our _forever. It felt like we were never going to be separated. But, then _she _came along. Miranda. What is it that he loves about her? She's pretty.. Nice.. Intelligent.. Ugh. But, she's _dead. _

How can you be in love with a dead person? Unless you're like, a widow. How did this happen?

I'm over him. I am! I like Travis. He's nice, handsome.. Smart.. I could go on forever. But, he doesn't like me like that. He thinks I'm still in love with Caleb. I'm not, I'm just upset about it. I just wish I hadn't encouraged him to spend more time with Miranda. Oh well.

I'm brought out of my thoughts when I hear a loud knock at the door. I scramble up from bed and run down the stairs. "Coming!" I shout. I quickly open the door, then freeze when I see who it is.

_Travis._

**Emily's Point of View**

I sip my coffee while checking my email. I hear the door chimes, indicating a new customer. I look up and see who I'm meeting - Paige.

Yes, she finally got me to meet her at The Brew, after a while of begging. I gave in. I do still like her, even after she gave away Ali. Paige came and sat down in front of me.

She sighed. "Look, Emily. I thought it was the right thing to do at the time. I regret it, okay? I didn't think that I would be giving _everything _away, and I'm sorry. If I could say it to Alison, I would. I mean it," she said, looking me in the eyes. I looked away. I believed her.

"Okay. I believe you."

"So.. Do you forgive me? Will you take me back?" Paige asked hopefully. I bit my lip.

"I forgive you, and yes, I'll take you back." She grinned, then reached across the table and hugged me tight. We have finally made up.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Yay! Next chapter - done!**

**So I wanted to ask you guys a question - on my Wattpad account, and fan commented asking if Aria could become pregnant as well. I'm not sure if you guys would like that, or if I would be overdoing it, so I want your opinions. Please please please please please!**

**Thank you all!**

**-HaleyWhaleyWhoSaysHerNameIsAliInHerUsername**


	8. Chapter 7 - Makeups or Breakups?

Chapter Seven - Makeups or Breakups?

**AN: I just wanted to quickly say that I strongly ship Spoby, so in this story, Toby will not be A, because I like him too much :). I do have to say though, it does make sense if he is. I just don't want him to be, so in this story, he won't. Just to make my feels happy, and so I don't become an emotional wreck, lol. Anyways, thanks so much for reading and reviewing! Luv y'all! **

**Aria's Point of View**

I walk into the bedroom, then lay down on the bed next to Ezra, wrapping my arms around his torso, resting my head on his chest. "I love you," I said, wanting that to be my apology. Ezra sighed, then rubbed my back.

"I love you too." My cheek pressed against his chest. I heard his steady heartbeat, which calmed me.

"..I'm sorry," I told him after a while. Ezra kissed the top of my head.

"I know. Me too. You were just worried."

"And you were just tired." I said. I wasn't sure it was true, but he's usually cranky when he's tired.

"Yep. Are you hungry?" Ezra asks me, sitting us up. I nod my head, and we stand up, heading for the kitchen.

* * *

**Hanna's Point of View**

I opened the door, and Travis was standing right in front of me. We shared eye contact for a moment, before I averted my gaze. I had been so confident with him before, but now I felt like I was melting, and I felt like I was in the spelling bee, back in the second grade, not being able to speak. _Stage fright. _I've gotten over it, but now, standing in front of Travis right now, it felt like that night all over again.

"Hey, Hanna," he started. "Can I come in?" He asked. I looked at him for a moment.

"Uh, oh! Yeah, sure." I stuttered, opening the door wider for him to enter. He walks inside, and I watch him as he walks into the room where the pool table sits. I close the door behind me, following him. Travis leans against the pool table, and I stand next to him. We haven't really talked since he drove us back from Aria's uncle's cabin, and that was when I nearly broke down in front of him, and I've been bashing myself ever since; I felt really embarrassed afterwards. I mean, nearly breaking down in front of a cute guy? Not my idea of an ideal meeting.

"Soo.." Travis started. I decided to bring up the voicemails I've been leaving.

"Did you get my voicemails? I've been trying to call you," I told him. He nodded.

"Yeah.. My phone was just.. Dead, so.." He told me. I knew he was lying. If his phone was dead, then why didn't my calls go straight to voicemail? _He IS trying to avoid me! _I thought.

"No it wasn't, Travis. I know that for a fact," I called him out. He sighed.

"Hanna, you and I both know that you aren't-" I cut him off.

"No, Travis, don't! I know what you're going to say, and you're wrong! I'm over him! Caleb can marry that dead girl for all I freaking care!" I tell him, raising my voice. Travis sighs.

"Hanna-"

"Don't! Just. Freaking. Don't." I warn him. I _am _over Caleb. I really am. "I don't want to hear it! I'm over Caleb! Don't you understand that?!" I ask him. He opens his mouth to respond, but before he can, my phone beeps, and I jump. I hesitantly open up the message, and my fears are confirmed: _A._

_'Oooh, drama! Looks like Han is having boy problems!_

_-A'_

I widen my eyes, then look around quickly, and when I do, I spot a shadow moving in the dark, and immediately get scared. He's watching us, and he heard on our fricking conversation! Even worse, it's like 11 at night!

"Hey, Travis? Can you, like, stay here? Tonight?" I ask. He slowly nods his head.

"Okay, sure. Why?" He asks. "Isn't your mom home now?"

"Um, kind of.. But she's not home that often, since Mrs. DiLaurentis hired her," I explained. I wasn't really sure if that was the real reason that she was barely ever home, but that excuse would do enough good for me that I wouldn't be alone tonight, with A on the loose. Travis nods, and I walk over and dead-lock the front and back doors, closing the window blinds. I wish I could just get some damn privacy!

Travis then picks up his jacket. "Can I just go grab some more comfortable clothes?" He asks. No, no. Don't leave, please, I'm being stalked!

"Yeah, sure," I clear my throat. "Just be quick, I don't want to be alone," I tell him. He nods, then unlocks the door, walking out. I quickly re-lock the door behind him, and sit down on the small love seat by the front door. I turn on the lamp next to it, and nervously lay back. Suddenly, all of the noises of the night jump out at me, and I can't help but be terrified at every little sound. An owl 'hoo's outside, and I jump.

_Hurry up, Travis!_

**Spencer's Point of View**

I wake up, and see that Toby isn't next to me anymore, but I smell bacon. I quickly sit up in bed, which makes me dizzy. I run into the bathroom, and throw up my daily dose of morning sickness - my _favorite _part of being pregnant at seventeen. I'm at least glad that Toby didn't hear me .. Vomiting.

I quickly clean up, then jog downstairs to see Toby making bacon. I smile then walk over to him, wrapping my arms around his torso, leaning my head against his naked back.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty," he greets me. I respond by placing a small kiss on his shoulder blade. "Why are you being so cuddly today?" He asks me. I shrug my shoulders as he flips over a piece of bacon. "Stressed?" I sigh inwardly, then nod, knowing he could feel it against his skin. I'm not surprised that Toby knows I'm stressed; he knows more about me than I know about myself, really. That, and I usually 'cling' to him when I'm stressed. His words, not mine.

I'm stressed with absolutely everything; my pregnancy, A, Ali, telling my parents about the baby, the list just goes on. Toby finally turns off the stove, and puts the bacon on a plate, wiping some of the grease off with a paper towel. He then washes his hands, and we sit down and enjoy the delicious breakfast my boyfriend miraculously made.

Hopefully, everything will work out for the better.

* * *

Au**thor's Note:**

**Guys, I'm so sorry I haven't updated! I just got this cool new free editing job, and I've been editing my first client's story over on Wattpad! But, I actually really got into this chapter, especially with the Hanna/Travis part. At first, I didn't like the idea of them being together, but now I'm starting to warm up with the idea.**

**Oh, and sorry if some of my PLL facts are off! I have a terrible memory concerning when things happen on TV shows! D:**

**But anyways, than you all for the lovely reviews! It means so much to see that people are enjoying this story! Sorry, again, if the characters seemed a bit OOC in this chapter; I'm trying to work on that. I usually don't have a problem with that, but in the middle of me writing this story, and, stupid me, forgot to save it! I had to rewrite from the Hanna and Travis part down! But, I think it turned out preetttyy well! :D**

**Thanks again!**

**Luv,**

**HaleyWhaleyWhosFabulosooooooo :D**

**AKA, ImAliAndImFabulous. :)**


	9. Chapter 8 - Travis, Stalker, Soldier

**Chapter Eight - Travis, the Stalker, and Wounded Soldiers**

**Hanna's Point of View**

It's been fifteen minutes, and Hanna has resorted to curling up on the recliner with a blanket over her face, when suddenly, she hears a booming knock on the door. She makes a sound that sounds like a mix between a squeal and a shriek, when she realizes that it's probably Travis, and slowly pulls the blanket off of her head, and goes to the door, wrapping the blanket around her shoulders. She opens the door for him, and he walks in, now wearing pajamas so that he could sleep the night over more comfortably. They had had an argument earlier, when she had gotten a text message from A, and when she had seen a shadow running away outside. So, she offered Travis to stay the night, so that she wouldn't be alone, since her mom was out for her new job with Mrs. DiLaurentis.

"Hey," Hanna greeted Travis, letting him in. He nodded, then walked inside, letting Hanna close the door. He noticed the blanket.

"Are you okay?" He asked. She scrunched her nose, then shook her head, no. He nodded again. "Why not? Is there a stalker around or something?" He joked lightly. _If only he knew._

"Wellll, I saw a shadow before you left, soo.. Yes?" Travis rolled his eyes, then grabbed her hand and pulled her upstairs.

"Where are we going?" Hanna asked. He raised an eyebrow. "Oooh, bed, right.." They walked up the stairs into Hanna's room, and she got a comforter and a pillow out of a nearby closet, setting them on the ground for Travis for later, when they went to sleep. She sat on her bed, and he sat down next to her.

"So, are you _really _over him?" He asked her. _Not again.. _

"Yes, Travis, I am, promise." Hanna told him again, trying not to roll her eyes. Travis nodded, then leaned over and kissed Hanna. On the forehead. He then got on the floor, getting comfortable. Hanna turned out the light. "Goodnight Travis."

"Night Hanna."

**Aria's Point of View**

After eating breakfast with Ezra, they were both back in the bedroom, packing their stuff up to go home in half an hour. Aria got another text message. Luckily, from Spencer.

_When are you going to be back? There's something I need to tell you and the girls._

_-Spencer_

Aria furrowed her eyebrows. What did Spencer need to tell them? Was she sick? Did she and Toby break up? Did Toby come back?

_What is it? Are you okay?_

_-Aria_

Spencer replied almost immediately.

_I'm fine, I just need to tell you guys something. I'm not dying, and Toby is still my boyfriend. I can practically hear you worrying, Ria._

_-Spencer_

_Okay, okay. We'll be back tonight, actually. Why don't we all meet up at the Brew?_

_-Aria_

_Sounds good. I'll call everyone. See you tonight._

_-Spencer._

Aria then resumed packing, still worried about Spencer.

**Spencer's Point of View *One Hour Earlier***

"Spencer?" Toby asked, after they had finished eating.

"Hm?"

"Do you think we should start to tell people?" He asked. Spencer squeezed his hand.

"Yeah, just not my parents, yet. Just friends," she replied. Toby nodded, and they went back to their TV show.

***Present***

Aria, Spencer, Toby, Hanna and Emily were all sitting at a table in the Brew, just sipping on coffee. Except for Spencer and Toby. She was pregnant, caffeine would hurt the baby. As much as she didn't want to become a parent, she couldn't help but care for her child. Toby just wanted to be supported, and not drink coffee with her, since she loved it so much, and it must've been extremely hard to not grab an espresso and chug it down.

Everyone else was extremely worried. They all knew about Spencer's coffee 'obsession,' and were worried as to why she didn't get one, when she always got a coffee when she came to the Brew. Toby held Spencer's hand in reassurance, giving it a light squeeze whenever he felt that she would end up backing out and not telling them about the pregnancy. But then again, if she didn't tell them, A would, and everything would be ten times worse for her.

"So, what's this 'important news' you've been going on about?" Emily finally asked.

"Well, I'm.. Well, I'm pregnant." At this, Aria spit out her piping hot coffee all over the table, and Emily.

"You're _what?!" _Aria gasped. I winced, and everyone's eyes bulged.

"Yeah.."

"Ohmygod, I'm going to be an _aunt! _Eeeekk!" Hanna squealed right in my ear.

"Hanna, shut up! This is serious!" Emily exclaimed.

"Well! Who shit in _your _cereal this morning?"

**Later In The Day**

**Aria's Point of View**

I was sitting in my room scrolling threw Twitter, when I got a call from Ezra.

"Hey!" I answered.

"Hello, is this Aria Fitzgerald?" A deep male voice asked.

"Oh, um, this is she..?" Aria.. Fitz? Gerald? Did I get married to Ezra when I was asleep or something? And why the full last name?

"We have your husband.." HUSBAND. "Ezra Fitzgerald here at the hospital. Apparently, he was her just a few weeks ago with a bullet wound? Well, apparently, there was more than one bullet. Before we sedated him for surgery, he requested for us to call you." Hospital? Bullet? More than.. One? What?

"Um, okay, I'm on my way! Love you, bye!" With that, I ended the call, grabbed my purse and dashed out of the house, without even glancing at Mike or my mom.

"Aria! Where are yo-" My mom didn't get a chance to finish her sentence before I slammed the door and climbed into my car, dashing to the Rosewood hospital.

I made it to the hospital lobby within 5 minutes, record time. I ran up to the reception, slamming my hands on the table, which startled the woman sitting there.

"Hello, how can I help you?" She asked, now smiling.

"My.. _Husband.. _Ezra Fitz, was brought here a few minutes ago, do you know where he is?" I frantically ask her. She types something up in her computer before looking back at me.

"Oh, yes, Mrs Fitz." Why am I a Missus again? ..Oh my God, is that what Ezra has my name as in his phone..? Missus Fitz? Aria Fitz? Lord. "He's in surgery at the moment, but he'll be out soon. I'll let his doctor know you're here," she told me. I thanked her, then walked back to the waiting room, anxiously biting my nails, waiting for news on my boyfriend. I still don't know why everyone thinks I'm his wife, but I'm not complaining. It'll allow me to see Ezra quicker, since wives are considered family.

After about a half hour of waiting, a doctor in scrubs called my name. I snapped my head over to him, then stood up and walked over.

"Yes?"

"Ah! I'm Dr. Gweneth, and I'm assuming you're Aria. Ezra just got out of surgery. Can we talk in my office?" I nod my head, and he leads me to a small room, and I sit down on a chair inside. "Well, he called 911 earlier with extreme pain, and he was brought into the ER with internal bleeding, and was coughing up blood. We found out that he had another bullet inside of his system, we just missed it the first time, since it was hidden by tissue. But, we've successfully gotten it out, and he's currently in a room recovering. He's unconscious, but stable now." He explained. I nodded.

"The only thing, is that since this one was in his body longer, he's going to be in a lot more pain then before, but you can see him now. Room 213." I then dashed out of his office, running to the elevator, and impatiently waiting for it to get to floor two. When it got there, I quickly found the thirteenth room, and ran inside, stopping in my tracks at the sight. He looked worse than before. He had on a breathing mask, his head was lolled to the side, and he had blood dribbling from his lip. In all, he looked _awful. _

I slowly walked up to him after closing the door, and sat by his side. All I could think about was him. All I heard was his shallow, but steady, breathing, and his heart monitor beating every other second. I grasped his clammy hand in mine, and just sat there, staring at him. I felt a stray tear slide down my cheek. Why did this have to happen to me? When I find out who A is, I'm going to very literally, _kill her. _Or him. Shim. Not the point!

After a while, Ezra's eyes flew open, and he started gasping for air, his eyes not focusing. I leaped out of my chair, ran to the door, and looked down the hallway.

"Doctor! We need a doctor!" A nurse rushed into the room, and saw what was happening, and immediately injected something into Ezra's drip. He fell back to sleep, and didn't wake again until a half an hour later, when his eyes fluttered open, and he looked around the room until he spotted Aria, and tried to sit up.

"No, don't move," I told him, placing my hands on his chest, and gently pushing him back. Ezra looked at me for a moment, before looking like he wanted to tell me something. I leaned down next to him, and he pulled his breathing mask off before whispering,

_"Shauna." _I knew what he meant. I gasped, and ran out of the room, straight into my car, heading for Spencer's barn, where Ali was currently hiding. I wanted to tell her before anyone.

I ran into the barn without knocking, to see a person in black clothes and gloves, holding a gun, pointed at a surprised, but scared, Alison. _A._ Ali saw me first, but didn't acknowledge it, and I knew that she was helping me. She turned and ran, up to the hay level, Shauna on her tail. She didn't even notice as I came behind her, ready to shove her off the ledge.

"Now, Ali, I suggest you not move, unless you want a bullet in your head," she warned. That was my cue. I ran up, and pushed her off of the second level, and she fell to the ground. When Ali and I ran to where she was and checked her pulse, it wasn't there.

"She's dead," Ali said, looking at me.

"Oh my God, it's over," I widened my eyes. _It's over. No. More. A._

Ali then leaned over, and squeezed me tight. "I'm going to tell the girls! Wait, how did you know?" She asked.

"Ezra, well, apparently, had another bullet in him, so I went to look after him at the hospital, and he told me that it was Shauna, so I wanted to tell you first." I exclaimed.

"What?! Ezra had another bullet? Was Wren his doctor the first time or something?" I laughed, and she ran off, towards Spencer's house next door. I wonder if she knew that Spencer was pregnant. Maybe.

Then, it sunk in. No more A. Ali could come home, everything would be okay again. I whipped out my cell, and called the police, only telling them that I was walking past when I heard a thump, checked it out, and there was a dead woman on the ground. Nothing else. They said that they would be there soon, and that they were thankful I had called. After all, I couldn't just tell them that I had pushed her. They'd question me.

Before the police came, I got back in my car, going back to the hospital, to watch after my wounded soldier.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Yay! All finished! Yep, the story is done!**

**..**

**No, jk, I'm not ending the story here. I've got way too many ideas for that. After all, I would never leave you guys hanging with Ezra, and Spencer! I'm not that cruel!**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this extra long chapter! The next one will be up soon! I don't own PLL! Sara Shepard owns the books, and ABC owns the TV show. :)**

**Luv,**

**~ImAliAndImFabulous~**


	10. Chapter 9 - Best Friends Again

**Chapter Nine - Best Friends Again**

**Aria's Point of View**

Once I finally got back to the hospital, I went up to Ezra's room to see that he was still awake, which surprised me. I closed the door behind me, and slowly walked over to him, crouching down beside him and grasping his hand.

"Hey, baby, " I greeted him. "How are you doing?" I asked, but sighed when I realized that he was probably too weak to answer. I rubbed circled on his hand with my thumb, trying to comfort him, silently letting him know that I'm there. He looked so vulnerable, almost like a child. He really did look like he was in pain. He stares at our hands for a moment, before raising his other hand, to remove his breathing mask.  
"No, don't, Ezra," I say, placing my hand over his. He ignores me and pulls his mask away from his face.

"I'm sorry," he croaks, his voice scratchy from sleep. Sorry?

"What? Don't be sorry, you don't have anything to be sorry for." I tell him. Then, I remember A. "Shauna's dead. She went after Ali, and I.. I pushed her.. Off of the second story of Spencer's barn. She's dead," I say. Ezra widens his eyes, and I see a ghost of a smile on his face. He nods slightly, then leans back in his hospital bed. "Tired?" I ask. He nods, trying to keep his eyes open. "Just go to sleep, then, I'll be here when you wake up," I tell him. Then, he closes his eyes, and quickly falls asleep.

A few minutes later, my phone is bombarded with texts from Spencer, Emily and Hanna. I quickly read through them.

_From: Spencer_

_Shauna is A? And she's dead? WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN_

_From: Emily_

_A is dead?! How?! Answer me Aria Montgomery!_

_From: Hanna_

_The bitch is dead, the bitch is dead. La la, the bitch is dead!_

I roll my eyes at Hanna's text, and start a five-way call with Ali, Hanna, Spencer, Emily and I. They all pick up.

"What happened? Since when is Shauna A?" Emily asks immediately.

"Ezra told me," I tell them.

"What do you mean? He told us that it was too dangerous." Spencer tells me.

"Well, it doesn't matter. All that matters is that that unworthy bitch of a person is dead, and I can come back home," Ali says before I can reply.

"How did you know that Shauna would be with Ali?" Hanna asks me.

"Actually, I didn't. I was coming over to tell her that Shauna was A. I just got lucky and came at the right time, I guess," I tell them truthfully.

"Well, at least we don't have to worry about that anymore," Emily says.

"Okay, no more A for now. I have news." Hanna says.

"You aren't pregnant too, right?" Emily asks nervously.

"N-"

"Pregnant? Who the hell got knocked up while I was away?!" Ali asks, cutting Hanna off.

"Well, me," Spencer tells her. Ali gasps.

"Spencer, the goody-two-shoes, pregnant? When did this happen? Who with? Toby?" She asks.

"Yeah, Toby. It happened like a week ago," Spencer tells her.

"Why didn't I know this? I feel like I'm being left out, now that I've been away," Ali admits.

"No, that's not it at all, Ali! We're just so used to not being around you, and it being just us, you know? It's just a habit, and I don't think that any of us are used to you being so.. Not a bitch," Emily apologizes.

"Yeah, we're not trying to leave you out," I join in. I hear Ali sigh.

"I know, and I'm sorry that I was such a bitch back then. I'm going to try to be better, I really did miss you guys." She says.

"We missed you too," says Hanna. "Now can I tell you guys my news?! Okay, good. Travis slept with me!" Hanna exclaims.

"What! You had sex with Travis?!" Spencer exclaims.

"Oh, no, of course not! He's playing hard to get. No, he slept over at my house, in my room! We almost kissed!" She squeals.

"Well, I'm glad you're over Caleb-"

"They broke up?!" Ali says.

"Okay, we really need to catch you up on Rosewood gossip, Als," Emily says.

"Yeah, I hate not being caught up, I feel all gross without my gossip," she tells us. I could almost _hear _her grimace. We all laugh, and it feels just like old times, when we were in 7th grade, and there was no A.

"It's nice that we get to be best friends again, guys. It feels like a huge wait was lifted off of my shoulders," Hanna admits.

"Yeah.. Oh! Guys, did Ali also tell you about Ezra?" I hear a chorus of no's, and continue. "Well, apparently, he had another bullet inside of him, and it went through an artery or something, and now, well, we're in the hospital. He's sleeping," I tell them.

"What?! Was Wren his doctor the first time?" Hanna asks. Ali laughs.

"That's what I said!" She says. Hanna laughs with her, and I smile.

"Yep. Anyways, it's room 213 if you want to visit. Hanna, if my parents ask, I'm staying at your house for a week, okay?" I say.

"Mhm." She replies. I hear Ali gasp.

"Oh my God, guys, we can have sleepovers all together again! I haven't had a good sleepover in like, four years!" She exclaims. We all laugh, and I can't help but feel overjoyed that our best friend was back. It was better, because we had all shared the secrets that Ali knew, and we didn't have as much resentment with her anymore.

"Yeah, us as well, unless you count Mona. Yuck." Hanna says.

"Well, as soon as we sort out the 'Alison DiLaurentis is dead' stuff, we'll be able to do absolutely everything we used to together. Except, I have to take care of Ezra. I don't think he'll be feeling the best over the next few weeks, no matter what he insists," I tell them. They all agree, and we hang up, just as a nurse knocks on the door, and walks in the room.

"Hi, I'm Nurse Allen. I just came in to tell you that visitation time is over," she tells me. I nod, about to get up, but she continues. "BUT, we do allow close relatives to stay, if you'd like," she finishes. I sit back down. I mean, girlfriend is a close relative, right? Worse comes to worse, I'll act like his wife again. Still don't know how _that _happened.

I smile at the nurse. "Thanks, I'm going to stay, then," I tell her. She nods, then walks out of the room, closing the door. She was nice; I'm glad I can stay and watch over Ezra through the night. I trust the doctors and all, but I, myself, would like to keep an eye on him as well. He gets into too much trouble than I think he's capable of. He must be miserable.

I curl up as best as I can in the closest chair to the hospital bed, and try to get comfortable on the hard plastic. Eventually, I fall asleep.

**The Point of View of An Ex Bitch (A.K.A., Ali D.)**

Alison was tired. Tired of hiding, and pretending. And, she'd finally get a break from all that. Hopefully forever, now that A, or Shauna, was dead. So now, she was walking home. To wear her mom lived.

It was a good thirty minute walk, but when she got there, she had to smile. She was home, back in Rosewood, even though the town was absolutely insane. Her mom should know by now that she was alive, after the police finding out. Ali walked up to the door, and knocked on it, and when her mother opened the door, both of them broke down into tears. No matter how crazy her mom was, she still missed her. After all, she is her mom.

Mrs DiLaurentis pulled Ali inside, closed the door, and they hugged for what seemed like forever. When they broke apart, her mom held Ali's shoulders at arms length, and just looked at her face, taking her in. "You _are _alive. I've missed you so, so much!" After that, she made some hot chocolate, and they sat on the couch and talked about anything and everything. Alison was smiling the entire time, even through her tears.

She was finally back where she belonged.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Yayyy, next chap done! :)**

**I tried Ali's point of view this time, I hope it turned out okay. Oh, and if you're wondering why I do a focused 3rd person POV, or random 1st person on different points of views, I just have an easier time with that point of view and that character, of that makes sense. Like, it's easier for me to write Aria's point of view in 1st person, than it is for me to do so with Emily, or say, Paige, so I'd do a 3rd person point of view, focusing on that specific character. **

**Anyways, thanks for watching!**

**Luv,**

**Haley 3**


End file.
